You Only Get One Shot
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Sometimes, one shot is all you really need, as long as it is the right one. Written for week three of the Madly Eccentric RP drabble challenge.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Finally I had an opening. It was the opening I needed to prove myself to not only myself, my family, but also Triton. He was auditioning for his body guards and I was the youngest on the list. Barely legal, I stood among men who were almost twice my age with just as much experience as the FBI, CIA and Navy Seals combined. Everyone told me I was nuts for doing this. But I needed to do it. I needed to show that I wasn't that geeky kid that had no friends everyone remembered me by. My high school days were over and now I was going to surprise everyone with just this one shot.

"Next" the man hollered out.

It was my time to step up on the line and table full of weapons. From that point, I could see it all. There sat every target, gun and ammunition that I was going to utilize. A few chuckles came from the line behind me. "Look what we have here; a little girl wanting to play with the big boys." One hollered. "I'll give you something to play with girl." Another one followed up with. "Be careful she might go home crying to her mommy." A roar of laughter came from the men when I loaded the first pistol. Pursing my lips, I was ready for anything.

"What's your name?" Triton sat on his throne leaning on the armrest with a finger over his mouth. I could tell I was being looked over and sized up. I'm sure he didn't expect much from someone as short and thin as I was. However, I packed a punch like no other.

My voice responded in almost a squeak, stuttering a little; "It's Sebastian Claw, sir. But most people call me Kris. "

"Do you think you can do better than these men behind you?" He asked with stern authority. Being only about 5-7 years older than I am, I was shocked how he could be so godfather like. It was one of those things that would make me normally quiver in my boots, but in this case I had to be stronger than how I felt.

I stood tall and nodded my head. "Yes sir, without a doubt." I actually didn't know if I did, but I just needed this one shot to see if I could.

"Very well, you have exactly 5 minutes to shoot as many targets as you can. But beware; there will be civilians there too. "

Thanking him, I popped in my earplugs and turned on the music full blast. This was the one shot and I wasn't going to let it go. I was going to own it and not miss my chance to work for Triton. I still could hear the chuckles of the men that stood behind me and it just added to fuel to the fire I already had burning. Firing round after round, I hit every target that popped up. There were a few close calls of hitting the targets that Triton considered his civilians. However, the best feeling was I was hitting a few that the men behind me didn't.

"Hey Pogo, she did better than you!" One of the men called out. "I'll give her a firing she'll really enjoy." Pogo continued on, "With my own pistol" Even with the music high, their words hit a cord. I wasn't going to be treated with disrespect even if I was the underdog in this.

When the 5 minutes were almost up, I spun around and grabbed the semi-automatic that was loaded on the table. It took a matter of 30 seconds to shoot at the line of men's feet and then between Pogo's legs; grazing his leg near his nuts.

"Holy fuck the bitch is crazy! Dude she shot my junk! She shot my junk!"

With a sly smirk, I unloaded the gun and set it back down. "Get over yourself. I just grazed it. If I wanted to hit it, I would have." My confidence grew with the knowledge of how well I did with the audition in front of Triton. Let alone the surprise to shut up the line of men. "Would you like me? I could use my claw instead if you want me to."

Pogo stood there shaking his head no with his hand still cupping his junk. Triton sat there as I stood before him with a raised brow. I knew the others were not a target, but I was done with the ribbing from them. With eyes boring into mine, Triton stood up. I could tell he was contemplating what he wanted to say or even do. I was sure I was going to get shit for the additional rounds. He stuffs both hands in his pockets and paced for a few moments before addressing me.

"Was that entirely necessary in your eyes?" his voice calm and steady.

Swallowing with worry, I had to answer Triton. "Yes sir. I was done with their ribbing and needed to put them in their place before my fist did."

Triton's head just nodded. "Mhm. I see." He stopped pacing and turned his head towards me. "Do you feel that your message was loud and clear?"

One of the guys attempted to stifle a laugh at Triton's question. Without a thought, I picked up one of the Glocks and fired between his legs. My eyes remained on Triton as the action made whoever was back there jump and hit the fence with his back. "Now it is sir." A proud smile swept across my face whilst setting the gun back down on the table.

Triton watched in without a twitch in his facial features at my actions. He pulled a hand out and went to say something to me, then stopped. Instead he waved a hand in the air dismissing the remaining men.

With a side smirk, he said what I wanted to hear. "Kris, Welcome to the team."


End file.
